inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Leo7/Archive2
Archive Here you go~ I archived it for you~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 19:21, February 4, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 14:06, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Dark Angles & Sig Do u know where I can scout people from dark angles and how do I save my signature 21:34, February 4, 2013‎ I would like a pic of Fubuki 16:48, February 5, 2013 Yes and wolf legend please and how do how do I save my sig I have to copy and paste it 21:27, February 5, 2013‎ Thanks I love my sig thanks but I added he four things and looked at it in the preview but it didn't work 21:33, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks I got it do u get the item for the international player like mark Kruger from the route in old raimon 22:16, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Terracotta Warrior Hey, you called a page Terracotta Warrior 1, but in the page itself, you call him Terracotta Troop 1... And the Literally Translated name is...Heiba 1? xDD Seeya, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 19:16, February 5, 2013 (UTC) xD Okay, so it's Heiba? Kinda weird name, though :P Oh well. GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 19:21, February 5, 2013 (UTC) By the way, it's "Game Exclusive Teams", not "Exclusive Teams". GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 19:32, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks and thanks again for my sig it is so cool ShawnFroste9 Wolf Legend 16:51, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Re:Mixi Max Articles Yeah, I think that is better than seperated pages. Feel free to move the content of the pages~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 17:21, February 7, 2013 (UTC) About Jii-san Hii again! I hope you are doing great. Just to inform you, instead of creating a new page you could have just rename the Ji-san page, no? I believe you know that already. So my guess is that you accidently created Jii-san again, or maybe not? :/ 09:26, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh.. I didn't face that problem. Maybe you should try to ask Lord about that problem. 10:31, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Clock Do you know where mi get the clock requirement for tomato ShawnFroste9 Wolf Legend 20:39, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Scuba mask Yes it is needed for all the Americans thanks but is that the location or name of the team sorry ShawnFroste9' Wolf Legend 17:03, February 10, 2013 (UTC)' Is it in the challenge route ShawnFroste9' Wolf Legend 18:03, February 10, 2013 (UTC)' Thanks found them ShawnFroste9' Wolf Legend 18:06, February 10, 2013 (UTC)' Do u know where to get the clock and the towel thing for the raimon (past) managers ShawnFroste9' Wolf Legend 18:15, February 10, 2013 (UTC)' Clock It is to scout people from shokatsu koumei field The clock is to scout people from shokatsu koumei field ShawnFroste9' Wolf Legend 19:12, February 10, 2013 (UTC)' Re:Keshin Articles I think it is better to fuse the Keshin page and the Keshin Battle page together since the Keshin Armed is a really big article, it will be difficult to fuse it~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 19:58, February 10, 2013 (UTC) I think it's better to leave them seperate since the Keshin Drawing is a kinda Hissatsu Tactics in the anime~ :) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 20:40, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Clock Sorry no it is like a coo coo clock. ShawnFroste9' Wolf Legend 20:46, February 10, 2013 (UTC)' Sorry no but it is u can get oda nobunaga there but he doesn't need the item it is need for the player need for Gigi blasi ShawnFroste9' Wolf Legend 18:08, February 11, 2013 (UTC)' Thanks if not ill tell you ShawnFroste9' Wolf Legend 18:51, February 11, 2013 (UTC)' Sorry Leo is the item you are thinking about like a blue thing with a bit of red ShawnFroste9' Wolf Legend 20:07, February 11, 2013 (UTC)' Sorry Leo I don't know what u mean ShawnFroste9' Wolf Legend 21:35, February 12, 2013 (UTC)' Hello Leo I don't know anyone else frome there's name just that some look a bit like tomato. ShawnFroste9' Wolf Legend 14:10, February 13, 2013 (UTC)' Sorry for annoying u but do u know where to get the glass jar for players from Kidokawa Seishuu (GO) ShawnFroste9' Wolf Legend 15:49, February 13, 2013 (UTC)' Yep thanks ShawnFroste9' Wolf Legend 16:20, February 13, 2013 (UTC)' Sorry one more thing do u know Saginuma Osamu requeriments ShawnFroste9' Wolf Legend 16:32, February 13, 2013 (UTC)' Thanks Thanks Leo for always helping me ShawnFroste9' Astro Break Lighting Accel'' 19:24, February 14, 2013 (UTC)' If there is any move or Keshin videos from chrono stone ask me ShawnFroste9' Astro Break'' Lighting Accel'' 19:28, February 14, 2013 (UTC)' Ok ShawnFroste9' Astro Break'' Lighting Accel'' 19:36, February 14, 2013 (UTC)' Leo here is a pic of the clock thing and a person who needs it still haven't got it ShawnFroste9' Astro Break'' Lighting Accel'' 16:56, February 15, 2013 (UTC)' If u can't read it I will look for my camera ShawnFroste9' Astro Break'' Lighting Accel'' 17:11, February 15, 2013 (UTC)' Sorry I thought that was in it ShawnFroste9' Astro Break'' Lighting Accel'' 17:17, February 15, 2013 (UTC)' Thanks so much ShawnFroste9' Astro Break'' Lighting Accel'' 17:45, February 15, 2013 (UTC)' Leo were do I get the Vivid Medicine for Aphrodi ShawnFroste9' Astro Break'' Lighting Accel'' 20:15, February 15, 2013 (UTC)' Thanks ShawnFroste9' Astro Break'' Lighting Accel'' 20:42, February 15, 2013 (UTC)' Do u know where together this item ShawnFroste9' Astro Break'' Lighting Accel'' 00:16, February 16, 2013 (UTC)' Thanks again ShawnFroste9' Astro Break' 'Lighting Accel' 10:39, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Leo do u know where to get this topic ShawnFroste9' Astro Break' 'Lighting Accel' 11:05, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks ShawnFroste9' Astro Break' 'Lighting Accel' 11:18, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Sorry can I ask 1 more thing do u know this topic ShawnFroste9' Astro Break' 'Lighting Accel' 12:01, February 16, 2013 (UTC) For Sorry hope you can read this ShawnFroste9' Astro Break' 'Lighting Accel' 12:19, February 16, 2013 (UTC) This is the character if this helps cant get good pic of topic ShawnFroste9' Astro Break' 'Lighting Accel' 12:34, February 16, 2013 (UTC) ShawnFroste9' Astro Break' 'Lighting Accel' 12:37, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Leo ShawnFroste9' Astro Break' 'Lighting Accel' 12:57, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Leo what is the best way to learn Japanese ShawnFroste9' Astro Break' 'Lighting Accel' 23:24, February 16, 2013 (UTC) I know all the moves but its just the story so I will go to my local library tomarrow for a book on Japanese. Thanks ShawnFroste9' Astro Break' 'Lighting Accel' 16:55, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Do u know where to get the medal for Miyabino Reiichi. ShawnFroste9' Astro Break' 'Lighting Accel' 19:50, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks again sorry for asking so many questions ShawnFroste9' Astro Break' 'Lighting Accel' 20:10, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Recruitment Ya Leo~! Sorry to bother you again but do you know how to scout Urano, how to get the Unseen snow to recruit the Hakuren members and to recruit Sakamoto Ryouma?~ I can't find the things to get them~ Sorry to bother you with recruitments~ ^^"" 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'La Flamme' ' ' 10:34, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks~! ^^ Sorry to bother you with all my questions~ ^^"" 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'La Flamme' ' ' 19:14, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Sorry but do u know Miyabino Reiichi location ShawnFroste9' Astro Break' 'Lighting Accel' 21:10, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Got him do u want me to put up his requeriments and location? ShawnFroste9' Astro Break' 'Lighting Accel' 22:03, February 17, 2013 (UTC) I will after my match :) ShawnFroste9' Astro Break' 'Lighting Accel' 22:14, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Leo do u know where I can scout ether dark angels or ogre ShawnFroste9'Astro Break' 'Lighting Accel' 21:51, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the edit. Yeah. What it says up there. So, you have neppuu or raimei? SwarmKazuto-'Triangle ZZ' 'Panther Blizzard' 'Sigma Zone' ' ' 22:24, February 19, 2013 (UTC) It's all good. In my opinion, It's dumb that they do it that way. SwarmKazuto-'Triangle ZZ' 'Panther Blizzard' 'Sigma Zone' ' ' 20:50, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Re:Renaming If that is the right translation, feel free to rename it~ ^^ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'La Flamme' ' ' 18:16, February 21, 2013 (UTC) As Gold said, Brockenborg isn't the right translation~ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'La Flamme' ' ' 18:18, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Brocken Bogue Well, first of all, Bogue does mean something in English, meaning: Disgusting OR Ruinous behaviour. I don't really think it has to do anything with Germany's team, but it means something xDD 2nd of all, it says "Burokken Bõgu", which can't be made "Brockenborg". You know Brocken is a mountain in Germany btw? ;3 Brocken Bogue would be a proper romanization, and Brockenborg isn't. So until you got a better one, it'll have to stay this (; And I just want to know: Did you translate the Japanese through internet? Or do you know (some) Japanese? Cya, ' GoldAsh~' 'Death Zone~' ' Koutei Penguin 1gou~' ' Deep Jungle~' 18:30, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Can I excuse myself? I made a little mistake. It's definitely possible to make it Brockenborg xDDD I was confused with all this Japanese... I'll rename it now (; But my question: Can you read Japanese or did you use internet? Oh and about the mountain Brocken...I forgot you're from Germany xDD You must've known already (; Cyaaa! You're doing a great job editing ' GoldAsh~' 'Death Zone~' ' Koutei Penguin 1gou~' ' Deep Jungle~' 18:47, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Recruitment Sorry to bother you again but do you know how to recruit Noto (I need to have her to recruit Rolling), Makari Ginjirou and the Nice Vest to recruit the Garu members?~ Sorry to bother you again~ ^^" 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'La Flamme' ' ' 17:11, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Ah thanks~ ^^ But do you know the other ones?~ (The ones that I also asked in the above message~) Sorry to bother you~ ^^"" 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'La Flamme' ' ' 19:10, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay~ Thanks~!! ^^ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'La Flamme' ' ' 21:55, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Sorry to bother you again but do you know where to take the pic for the Nebuchi's player recruitment as second on his list to recruit Nebuchi?~ Thanks~! 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'La Flamme' ' ' 19:24, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay~! Thanks~! It is okay~ ^^ Atleast, you replied~ ^^ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'La Flamme' ' ' 21:57, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Well, the Ragnarok Tournament is a bit included in the Ragnarok Stadium article~ You can write info there~ ^^ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'La Flamme' ' ' 20:10, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, that's true~ Feel free to create it and to remove some info about it at the Ragnarok Stadium article is it is needed~ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'La Flamme' ' ' 20:15, February 24, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~ It is okay~ If you don't know it, leave it~ ^^ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'La Flamme' ' ' 20:32, February 24, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~ ^^ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'La Flamme' ' ' 20:34, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Help Leo do u know where to get the route ticket to face real legends? ShawnFroste9 'The Mist' 12:46, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks ShawnFroste9 'The Mist' 21:19, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Do I definitly get the Item: Valuable Ampoule from Dark Angel ShawnFroste9 'The Mist' 23:02, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Leo can you tell me where Access: to Kokeshi Patchwork is ShawnFroste9 'Buttobi Punch' 19:16, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Yep Toga Karen ShawnFroste9 'Buttobi Punch' 19:28, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks got her ShawnFroste9 'Buttobi Punch' 19:54, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Could u help me where is this pic Can I ask u for a couple more today and tomarrow nearly got all pics and this one. ShawnFroste9 'Buttobi Punch' 19:08, March 4, 2013 (UTC) And this one I u don't mind ShawnFroste9 'Buttobi Punch' 20:41, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Could u help with this pic Thanks and I just got the perfume but still thanks for telling me about the pic ill only need two more. Could u help with this ShawnFroste9 'Buttobi Punch' 16:19, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Could u give me a bit more info 4 the pic ShawnFroste9 'Buttobi Punch' 16:40, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks need 1 more pic but can't find any1 with requeriment ShawnFroste9 'Buttobi Punch' 17:00, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Leo where can I get this Re:Block Request Done~! I blocked those IP~! ^^ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'La Flamme' ' ' 07:07, March 2, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~ ^^ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'La Flamme' ' ' 13:10, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Question Sorry to bother you again but where is the Slope Market?~ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'La Flamme' ' ' 20:08, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay~ Thanks~! ^_^ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'La Flamme' ' ' 20:35, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks ShawnFroste9 'Buttobi Punch' 18:56, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks and do u have mixi max request ShawnFroste9 'Buttobi Punch' 19:45, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Sorry nope but nearly ShawnFroste9 'Buttobi Punch' 19:49, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Ok ShawnFroste9 'Buttobi Punch' Sorry but is there a bit more info for the first pic ShawnFroste9 'Buttobi Punch' 20:05, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks and do u know where to get the perfume colone and what is the team called ShawnFroste9 'Buttobi Punch' 21:03, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Is there anyone who needs a pic in the Jurassic period and where is the pic ShawnFroste9 'Buttobi Punch' 17:11, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Help Nope do u know where to get the item needed to get people from the Jurassic period ShawnFroste9 'Buttobi Punch' 20:03, March 5, 2013 (UTC) [ Sorry it was It kept changing it ShawnFroste9 'Buttobi Punch' 20:36, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks ShawnFroste9 'Buttobi Punch' 20:47, March 5, 2013 (UTC) What about the dinosaur tooth ShawnFroste9 'Buttobi Punch' 21:26, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: Anime I'm sorry, I don't. I just find them on the internet after they have have been released. I've heard it's something with Keyhole, though. I think I once saw Lord talking about it, you should ask her about Keyhole/watching anime live! ^_^ ' GoldAsh~' 'Death Zone~' ' Koutei Penguin 1gou~' ' Deep Jungle~''' 08:28, March 6, 2013 (UTC)